Greatest Lie
by blackcolder
Summary: Dedicated to someone to whom sorry was never enough... Hope you'll like it... blackcolder


A/N: This one-shot is dedicated to a man to whom 'Sorry, was never enough.'

I wish you all the luck,

I wish you all the blessings,

And most importantly…

I bid You, Adieu…

_blackcolder_

ENJOY!

Greatest Lie

--

I was scanning over some of the things hidden in my locker, sorting out the things that I might need, and the things that I could throw out or sell over in a garage sale. It was then that I noticed an old newspaper at the farthest corner of the room, a part of it was crumpled and the scent of rotting paper slightly lingered around it.

I took it out, just to take a better look. Holding on to the yellow brown sheet in my hand, I realized that it was just an old newspaper back in my High-school years. "Funny," I said. It's not like me to keep a newspaper since I couldn't stand reading anything that is longer than three sentences.

But, I have this feeling that there was something with this paper, I could never let go. I might have forgotten it, but it is something that I could never let GO.

Finally getting tired of thinking, I set the paper aside. Ignoring the fact that my mind and heart was telling me not to give it away, let alone burn it to dust. I decided that I could sell it, just in case somebody wants it at the garage sale.

By that afternoon, I set up a stand made out of plain wood and a 'Garage Sale' sign written on a plain sheet of card board. My best friend, Hotaru was also there. And as usual, her stand was of her own invention, silicon-fire proofed tent-like thing, she called, Invention 9856: Garage Sale Thief Protector. I sweat dropped at the thought. And seeing what was inside the tent made me feel quite uneasy and small over my own set of collection.

Hotaru had almost filled the tent with all her past and useful gadgets, that I remember, had once been used on me, and particularly some that was invented FOR me, that Hotaru deemed to be out-of-date, and made upgraded versions of the old 'Baka' gun. That still hurts… a lot.

As soon as Hotaru had finished setting up her 'tent' people immediately barged in and picked on the pile of Hotarus' 'junk.' "Ne Mikan-chan" Hotaru said, after scanning a few of my things, she came back with exactly 'that' sheet of paper. "Are you sure you want to throw this away?" she said.

"You think I should just burn it?" I asked her dumbly.

BAKABAKABAKBAKA

"Do you even know what _this_ is?" she shouted slightly angry. "Hotaru, it's just an old piece of paper. I can't see why its significant. And besides, its out-of-date anyway"

Slowly, Hotaru lowered her hand, "You really have forgotten everything about him, haven't you." She said with a slightly pained expression on her face. "I don't understand you, Hotaru."

Hotaru glared at me and said, "Don't throw it Mikan. You'll never know whose watching you all this time."

I was totally shocked, Hotaru rarely gets angry at me. no matter how dumb, or how clumsy I have been. Yet now, she's yelling at me for a reason that I don't really know. Hotaru must've realized my uneasiness so she walked away and returned to her 'costumers.'

I was too pre-occupied in my thoughts that I have completely forgotten that I am currently in the middle of selling things. It was only when a guy, downed with a red shirt and a black over coat asked me if he could buy the old newspaper Hotaru had specifically told me not to sell.

Numbly, I sighed and told him he could get it for free, if he buys something out of the pile of junks I have. But before I could register the thought, he strode away leaving $500 on my lap. "Chotto, Mister! This is too much!" I shouted, as I was about to return the cash, someone called me.

"Mama!" I turned around and looked at my son and smiled. "What is it, Kei-kun?"

"What time is papa going to come home? He promised me we would watch a movie together." he frowned, being as impatient as his mother. "Tadaima" I smiled, as my husband carried Kei from behind and swung him in 180 degrees. "PAPA!"

"Tadaima-'Roshi!" I said, and he kissed me before taking Kei inside the house. "I'll be there in a minute." I said totally forgetting about the paper.

END OF POV

"Life definitely has a cruel faith." Hotaru said while leaning against a wall beside an old friend and foe.

"Hn."

"You should return that to her." She said.

"She won't remember something she has long wanted to forget, Imai."

"You're as stubborn as ever," she said impassively, while walking away, "Oh, and by-the way, you might want to visit Ruka sometimes, he's been dying to see what has become of his best friend."

"Hn."

--

It was the dead of the night, when someone knocked on Mikan's house. Groggily, Mikan went to check out who it is, but was surprised to see that old newspaper with a note attached on it.

Mikan picked it up and flipped its pages. Her eyes bore on a page, it was then she remembered what was so significant with the newspaper. It was a poem.

GREATEST LIE

There was a girl,

That I knew of once.

I gazed at her,

I was mesmerized.

Her face was perfect,

Her eyes were cute.

Her acts were graceful,

If only I knew.

I liked her speech,

She has intellect,

To sum it up,

She WAS perfect.

Walking towards her,

Slowly breathing,

Gathering courage,

I said, "Hello"

She looked at me,

Then sent a smile,

I was in heaven,

I thought she was mine.

From that day forth,

She has been my friend,

We were so close,

Or so I thought.

I joked around her,

She'll laugh out loud,

Not thinking my acts,

I love her, said I.

She laughed at me,

She thinks it's a joke,

But hey, said I,

It's true, yes it is.

She did believe me,

So she smiled back,

Taking my hand,

She smiled yet again.

I was in cloud nine,

My heart has beaten.

It happened too,

So did hers.

From that day forth,

We were a 'thing',

It lasted for months,

Until it came.

I went to my friends,

Held out my hand,

They gave me my prize,

Five hundred box.

I was told to break her up,

And so I did,

Even though I love her,

I said 'goodbye'

Little did I know,

Little did I see,

The things she kept,

Kept from me.

She smiled yet again,

Though she wanted to cry,

Sighing tiredly,

I shoved her away.

We didn't talk,

For a month and so,

I lived my life,

And so did she.

Years has passed,

I saw her again,

I said "Hello",

She smiled and said the same.

I realized I missed her,

I thought she did too,

So I said yet again,

"I love you"

She sent me a smile,

Then lifted her hand,

On her middle finger

Was a ring, she smiled.

I'm sorry, said she,

Then turned away,

I grabbed her hand,

Telling her to stop.

And stop she did,

Then slapped my cheek,

"You wasted your chance…

You could've been the ONE." Said she.

As I curl around,

My satin bed.

Cursing myself,

Lying yet again,

"No I don't love her"

The note said, "I'm glad you have moved on.

If only I could too.

I'm sorry.

-NatsumeHyuuga-


End file.
